


[podfic] wind across the dessert

by Ellejabell



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: George Holly is not a young man.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] wind across the dessert

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of ["wind across the dessert"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407376).  
> by [Skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa).  
> Thank you for giving me permission to read your beautiful fic!

**wind across the dessert**

**by Skatzaa**

**read by Elle-ja-bell**

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[podfic] wind across the desert](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/podfic-wind-across-the-desert)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qY9SgJdIOinfAf0fHBAOhVRRQw1547pF)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening. This was made for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge NEVER HAVE I EVER... TILL NOW. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
